Pawn
by Green Gelousy
Summary: A partner-fic to Center Piece. This is the story of one Harry Potter and how his life changed when he was taken by England. At Cardverse in a world of Fantasia, the Queen of Spades has adopted and trained a young child named Harrison to become the most powerful sorcerer in all the Cards but the lightning bolt scar on his forehead showed of his forgotten destiny.
1. One

**LoonyEC: **This story is a partner-fic to Center Piece. The story Pawn will show you England's involvement to Harry's life and the Wizarding World. More or less England and Arthur raising the boy into a respectable gentleman/powerful wizard and of course this story has Cardverse in it, so hope you like.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, naturally of course.

**Warning: **Bad grammar, misspellings and of course Shonen-ai.

**Pairings: **USUK and TomxHarry

In Cardverse we call the Queen of Spades, Arthur or simply Queen while Hetalia! We call England, England or sometimes Lord Kirkland. Just to not confuse ourselves with them.

* * *

**Part of Center Piece: Pawn**

By: LoonyEC

**Chapter 1: **Jump, Skip, Hop!

When Sirius Black felt the rage build inside him at the sight of his best friend's corpse Sirius for the first time felt the burning need to _kill_. But before he could hunt down the traitor scum a wail of a baby's cry was heard up at the nursery room that his best friend and his wife worked so hard to make. Sirius paled suddenly as he remembered Lily.

"Oh god, no!" Sirius runs towards the flight of stairs, skipping two steps at the time in order to reach the room faster. "Lily! Please don't be dead!"

But his words were the opposite on what he'd just said. Lily Potter was already dead when he arrived and Sirius felt the despair in his heart.

"I was too late…" Sirius whispered at the sight before him. He sniffs the room when he spotted scorch marks on the floor right in front of the crib and there lay a cloak. Sirius's grey eyes held with confusion as he stared at the mark where the cloak lay discarded on the floor when his eyes suddenly shift to little Harry who started to cry even louder at the sight of him, reaching out towards him, crying out 'Padfoot!' 'Padfoot!'

"Harry… oh, pup, you're alive…" Sirius went to hold the baby when large footsteps were heard downstairs. Sirius suddenly snarled, feeling Padfoot's instincts to protect the pup from possible harm taking over him. "Pup, shh… I'll be back. I got to take care of some things."

With that, Sirius left.

What Sirius's animal instincts didn't notice, the shadows started to gather from different corners of the room. The shadows shift side ways like a slithering snake before it became still. The shadows started to become corporal and took shape of a man. The man step out from the shadows and into the moonlit room.

A young man somewhere in his early twenties stood at the nursery room. Blond messy hair that was a bit lighter in shade followed by larger than normal eyebrows that seemed unattractive but somehow it fits his appearance but the eyes, oh the eyes of the man was starring at the boy who held almost the same shade of green as his. He wore a green military suite and on his hand with his fingers twirling around a white stick is his wand.

And it's a typical looking wand with a star on the very tip of the pure white stick.

The man continues to twirl his wand before waving it around the room releasing golden dusts into the air. And time stood still except for the strange man and the boy.

"There we go. Now no one will interfere this time." The man went to the baby crib and stared curiously at the babe. "Well what do we have here…?"

The man eyed the lightning bolt scar with curiosity. He raised his black gloved hand and was about to trace the shape when all of a sudden green sparks started to appear.

"Blimey! My god, the scar is curse!" The man was amazed as he analyzed the scar even more. "I see, I see, hmm… well I'll be! I can feel something, perhaps the Dark Lord himself sleeping quite nicely in your head, my boy!"

The man smiled mischievously at his own words. "Imagine that, ay. The Dark Lord feeling all cozy inside… the scary man who killed your family is already attached to you, my boy!"

"Lord Kirkland, please, stop talking baby-talk to little me, it's creepy." A figure step out from the shadows leaning his body against the wall while looking at his mentor with an amuse expression.

"Who're you calling creepy, boy!" Lord Kirkland glared at the older version of the baby who just laughed. "You should show some respect! I'd raised you better than that!"

"Yeah, yeah old timer, cool your jets." The young man adjusts the silver frame glasses of his. He glanced at Lord Kirkland at the corner of his eye, watching him smack himself.

"I'm going to kill that bloody Yank for being a bad influence on you."

"Hey, Uncle is a good influence on me!"

Lord Kirkland stared at the baby boy with a deadpan look. The baby version of one Harry Potter stared back at him with confusion. "Yes, I can see that Alfred is to blame of your idiotic hero-complex."

The older version of Harry Potter snickered at the look of his mentors face. "Now, now, my Lord, I am after all, your child."

"Just be lucky, lad, that you were born British." Lord Kirkland narrowed his eyes at him.

"Long live the Queen!" Harry Potter sarcastically pumped his fist in the air playfully while smirking at his mentor. "So aren't you going to take me already?"

"Patience, lad." Lord Kirkland gently brushed the tear streak from the baby's cheeks. "Hello, love. How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you; I just couldn't help but cry over my parents' demise for I've particularly witness my mother's murder right before my little innocent baby eyes." Harry grinned at the glare that was shooting at him like laser beams.

"Belt up boy, or else…" Harry raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"You should hurry up, Lord Kirkland, knowing what's next it could either be Sirius or Hagrid coming into this room to pick me up."

"That won't be happening for awhile, boy. I cast a Time Pause into this room." Lord Kirkland picked up the fussing boy gently and wrapped him in his favorite red blanket that has a golden inscription with his name written on it. "Now, do yourself a favor and packed some things for this child, you know what you like."

Harry did what he was told as he carefully side step his mother's corpse and went to grab a bag and packed some baby clothes and toys. He stopped to pick up a familiar photo album. He flipped the cover and watched the moving pictures with unreadable emotions.

"Lord Kirkland if you hadn't interfered I wouldn't grow up to be the person I am." Harry Potter spoke quietly but Lord Kirkland had heard him loud and clear. "But then again I wonder if I hadn't stayed with you and followed Dumbledore's plan for the greater good do you think I would have still met you?"

Lord Kirkland rocked the child in his arms gently while contemplating on his next words. "I'm not going to lie to you, boy, but sometime in life you would have met me anyway."

Harry didn't stuff the album instead he left it where he found it. "I guess so, but I think I would've married Weasely and have three beautiful children if I hadn't chosen you."

"Do you regret it?" Lord Kirkland turned to stare sadly at Lily Potter whose glassy green eyes stared at the form of her grown-up son.

"No." Harry muttered turning to face him, his hands already holding the necessary items. "I wouldn't dream of it. You've shown me what I hadn't seen and you helped me be myself. And I already said this to you quite often but, thanks."

Harry smiled sadly at Lord Kirkland who cracked a small smile.

"There is one thing that you didn't inherit from that bloody Yank, is the ability to express what's in your heart with no fear or hesitation."

Harry laughed, "Well, you should know that Uncle was a bit shy and a jerk so he can't express his love to you very well especially when you're just a grumpy old fart."

"Why you little brat-!"

"Plus back then you saw him as a little brother right? Of course Uncle was having a hard time convincing you otherwise…"

Lord Kirkland by then was blushing. "Now pipe down and let's go."

"Of course, my Lord." Harry went to stand beside him. "Wait."

Lord Kirkland paused to stare at him curiously. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." Harry went over to his mother's corpse. He bends down and whispered something into her ear.

_No matter what mum, I am happy. Thank you for your sacrifice. I never regret living._

Harry kissed her forehead and reached out to close her eyelids. "Let's go."

Lord Kirkland watched the boy carefully and then he glanced down at the now sleeping babe, especially the scar that sparked electric green once and awhile. He took out his wand and with one swift motion time speeds up and the shadows that suddenly appear swallowed them whole. And just in time too for Sirius came with Hagrid in toe to find them and baby Harry gone.


	2. Two

**Green-Eyed: **Hi, everyone. Sorry for the slow ass updates and all but right now this week I am in the middle of a final exam at my school so it is a slow process. Not to worry Chapter 2 of Pawns is up, enjoy the story while I bury myself in studying for the next exam.

**Part of Center Piece: Pawn**

By: Green-Eyed Envy is Me

**Chapter 2**: Thought Of Me, Never Forget Me

The Queen of Spades sips his tea delicately while keeping a close eye of his new child that was given to him by an old friend of his. Giggles and laughter could be heard around his beautiful garden followed by the twinkling of bells of his faeries. Arthur Kirkland, was once the King of the Seven Seas of Fantasia, is now living in a calm stable life though at times like this when he was relax and that his mind wanders about such trivial thoughts he wonders how he manage to attract the King of Spades and attain such happiness right now when he was a blood-thirsty murderer, stealing and plundering peoples ships for his lust for greed and power. Arthur couldn't even fathom why the King of Spades could ever love a dirty soul like him. But he doesn't regret saying '_I do_' to the man he married when he was offered to a life of love and devotion.

"My Queen! My Queen! Look! Look! I'm doing it!"

The Queen jerked his head out from his thoughts when the voice of his angel spoke to him with glee and excitement. Arthur turned to look at the child where he knew he was and was shock at the sight before him. The boy, his little dark angel was flying!

"Wheeeee~" The boy with bright emerald eyes (that almost matches his own but he knew they match the color of the _Killing Curse_) and messy black locks laughed in wonder as he spreads his arms like a bird. Colorful spheres of light flew right beside him sprinkling him with their spark and shimmer. If you look closely they look like colored butterflies that can make jingling sounds of bells.

"Harrison! What in Time Lord's name are you doing?! Get back here right this instant!"

Arthur was nervous now when he realized how far the poor lad was when flying. He glared at his faeries when they make their chiming sounds again obviously enjoying their fun.

"You lot! Stop giving him your pixies dusts! The boy doesn't know what he's doing!" Arthur nibbled his lips slightly, feeling nervous now when the boy was flying too far away to his liking. "Bring the boy back on land, right this instant!"

The faeries made a whining sound before guiding the boy down to the ground where Arthur was now glaring at him with disapproving eyes.

Harrison knew that look and he also knew what was coming for him so he pouts when the faeries gently lowered his feet onto the soft grass. He crossed his arms while starring down at his polished heel shoes, sulking, knowing is fun time was ruined.

"Young man! Do you know how worried I was?" Arthur then snapped his fingers causing the faeries to fly away, obeying to the Queen's orders without a choice. "You could have been hurt! What if you lost control, huh? You could have your head splattered onto the grassy floor!"

Harrison James Potter, found by his home country England and was adopted by his country's other-self from a different dimension, frown at him. "But it was fun, Arthur! I wasn't hurt at all and if I really fall the faeries would have save me and if they didn't then you would use your magic to catch me!"

Arthur rubbed his temple with his lavender latex gloved hand, knowing the lads words were true. He sighs deeply. "Harrison, my precious child, just don't do that again. You don't want the old Queen to die of a heart attack, no?"

Harrison blows a raspberry at him. "That's silly! You're not gonna die because of that. You are gifted with forever life."

"Its 'going', not 'gonna.' The git should've stopped teaching you with words that don't exist and won't make sense."

"But it made me understand easily." Harrison grinned cheekily revealing his missing front teeth. He knew that the Queen doesn't like those 'speeches' that his Uncle thought him, it is not proper after all, according to him, he knew that but it is also fun to tease his Queen just a bit. He is after all a seven year old boy, young but intelligent thanks to both Arthur's and Yao's tutelage, but also mischievous and adventurous courtesy thanks to the King of Spades, Alfred.

"That is being called lazy, boy. The Universal Language is the most precious thing that has ever given to us by the Avatars in order for us to communicate to one another, so we should use it properly and not slaughter it."

"What harm could have done if we just shorten the speech a bit to get our point across." Intelligent little demon that he is, no longer the sweet dark angel he thought, Arthur couldn't help but let his heart swell with pride at his boy. He is now starting to speak his opinions. Very good lad.

"The Universal Language should be cherished with respect not sullying it. There is no easy way and there are no _short cuts_ in speaking with this Language. You're just being a lazy brat and the git should stop being a lazy prat as well."

Harrison rolled his eyes but nodded his head to his Queen anyway, no use on fighting over such a silly matter. "Yes, Arthur."

Arthur nodded his head in approval. "Good, come here boy and let's have some nice cup of tea, shall we?"

Arthur turned swiftly since he just ran towards the boy's direction when he flew away and sat gracefully in his spot. He raised his cold tea and took small tentative sips. Harrison followed and took the other seat. Arthur offered tea to the boy by waving his hand causing it to appear right in front of Harrison's face. Harrison took it and sips quite loudly.

Harrison stop in mid-sips when he heard Arthur cleared his throat loudly. He turned sheepishly when he saw those thick brows raised at him and those green, bright fae like eyes, pointedly starring at him.

"Manners, Harrison. I thought you etiquette don't forget that."

"Yes my Queen." This time Harrison took slow even sips.

Arthur nodded his head in approval before drinking his own cup.

The garden was blessed with beautiful silence. The faeries that had been dismissed where now appearing out of nowhere and they are now dancing in their graceful way. Both men heard their soft chimes, singing like the sound of a sweet melody. It both soothed their senses when the faes started to sing in their own song and in their own language. The royal blue roses started to sway by the soft, gentle breeze causing the two men's clothes and hair to be ruffled lovingly by Mother Forest's enchanted magic.

They both sighed in content loving the peace even more.

Arthur placed his cup down and stared at the clear blue sky that matches the eyes of his husband, so free and full of life. The sky is his favorite for it reminds him of his husband but his soul and heart will always belong to the sea. He held his gloved covered hands together and placed them on his lap. His mind started to drift to the thoughts that he knew that were waiting for his attention. His fae green eyes glance sideways at Harrison, the boy he adopted as his apprentice and his son. He knew that this boy doesn't belong to him. Originally the boy doesn't belong to this world for he was born in a different dimension called Earth and he was owned by his other-self, England the Island Sentient.

Sadly he couldn't take the boy as his through force for it will upset the delicate balance.

England, he could remember the day when he arrived to his world carrying a bundle in his arms. His other-self was tired from using too much magic in order to teleport himself here. He appeared right in the middle of the royal ball room in a spark of raw magic where the Queen and the King were having a Royal Meeting. It brought a complete surprise to everyone at the sight of a doppelganger that shared the same looks and personalities as their Queen at the same time different from their Queen. The Numbers Guards and one Ace Knight surrounded the imposter with their weapons raised and armed to kill if the enemy showed any sign of being hostile to their Royals.

But the Queen knew, despite the shock he went through at the sight of his other. The soul-bind that connects them tugged him towards the man in the middle of the royal ball room where he stood proud and strong, this man meant no harm to him and his kingdom. His king was also surprise at the two men that shared identical looks and his Jack, well surprisingly he was not impress to see another Arthur standing there holding a baby in his arms and wearing strange clothing that they hadn't seen before. That or his Jack was good at masking his emotions.

"Wha-what's going on?" Alfred sat straight while his hands held the arm seat tightly from the shock that he went through. His clear blue eyes shown in confusion as he glance to his Queen on his right to the man in the middle of the ball room. "Why are there two Artie's?"

Both Arthur's twitch subconsciously at the nickname, annoyance crossed both of their faces before they masked their emotions. Silence was heavily pressed down on all of them before it was broken by a loud wail of a child.

The strange man that shared their Queen's face focused his attention on the child and started to move his arms gently and starts to sing in a soft lullaby. Everyone was in awe at the display of tenderness that was shown in front of them. The man with the same face as their Queen had a soft voice, so soothing and lovingly, Alfred knew this because he heard his Queen sang it to him sometimes when he was sad or depress. This tender side of this man who shared the same face as their Queen disturbs some of the few knowing that maybe their Queen himself has a tender side in him as well but hidden, since all the years they know their Queen he rarely showed that type of thing towards his people. They saw their Queen to be strong-willed, stubborn, a bit of a bad temper (okay make it a lot), noble, intelligent, cold and wise. But this? This soft side they see from that man with the same face of their Queen seemed too private; they couldn't imagine their Queen doing that sort of thing since he is a proud man and showing that kind of thing around him is a sign weakness.

But somehow this man doesn't care that everyone is starring at him with transfix eyes, as if they hardly couldn't believe it. When he appeared everyone from the whole court they could feel the power that he emitted. It was so strong the magical aura could be evenly matched to their Queen. The way he stand and the way he held himself showed that he is a noble man or some sort of royalty. His fae like eyes glanced quickly all around him before focusing his eyes on his look alike. He briefly flicker his gaze at the king before scoffing softly.

The child was cooing softly having finally calmed down. The man narrowed his eyes at the king, making him tense.

"It's Arthur you bloody git, not 'Artie.'" He rolled his eyes when everyone gasped at his voice. It sounded just like the queen! "Even in this place the bloody prat is still a git. Why can't there be another one that doesn't look stupid and idiotic as you? I bet you have that stupid bloody hero complex of yours."

The man made a brief eye contact at his double an instant message passed between them. The Queen made a discreet nod to the other him.

"Who the hell are you!? And you have no right to say that to your king!" Alfred narrowed his eyes slightly. "And why are you disguising yourself to look like the Queen? You know it is against the Law to be mimicking the Royals and it will mean immediate death if you won't drop this charade."

The Arthur look alike snorted, "King you say? You're no king of mine, don't get too cocky you brat, you maybe king in this world but you are still a kid compared to me. I was the bloody British Empire and I have more power than you ever be!"

Everyone gasp at the rude tone that they were hearing. This man! He dared use that tone against the Royals! They were so stunned at those words that the king forgot to close his mouth. The Queen rolled his eyes at that.

"Shut your mouth you heathen! Speak more or you loose your head!" someone, a Number perhaps, growled at the man beside the Arthur look alike, pointing his spear threateningly. "An imposter to look like our Queen will mean death to you…"

The man raised an impressive large eyebrow looking amuse. "I am not pretending to be anyone. Why would I do that anyway? I know who I am and I know who you are, all of you. And I did nothing wrong to make such a crime and this face," he pointed at himself. "I was born this way."

"This is treason!" An Ace spoke with anger in his blue eyes. "Are you an enemy? Which Card are you? Clubs? Diamonds? Or Hearts?"

"You have no right to say. I don't belong here and I am not one of you." He coldly glared at the Ace as he rubbed circular motions on the child's back when it started to whine. "And I am not either of those."

The Queen had been silent all the time as he observed his other-self's interaction.

"Arthur, do you know what's going on?" Yao spoke while eying the man suspiciously. "He acts and sounds just like you. Is he an enemy, an imposter or something else that you know about?"

Arthur slowly moved his hand to cover his mouth to hide a small smirk spreading through his face. "Do not worry Yao he's no enemy of ours."

In a loud voice catching everyone's attention including his double. "People of Spades do not be afraid he is no imposter or a spy from the other Suits, he is but a friend and ally of mine."

"Arthur what are you talking about? Who is this other Arthur?" the look of his king was the look of a confuse child, somehow the man in the middle of the ball room felt his heart clench painfully at that expression.

"My king, fear not, he is a friend and mean no harm to our kingdom." The Queen looked relax as he held out his arm to the man in front of him. "Treat this man as our guest, harm him then death will welcome you all."

They could hear the threat echoed the ball room. They caught the message before they bowed to their Queen.

He then clapped his hands together. "This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone didn't move at first before a glare from their Queen made their legs move and started to evacuate from the ball room and went out leaving the three Royals and the man left in the room.

"Alright! Alright! That is it! Arthur what the hell is going on here?!" the king turned to look at Arthur as he pointed at the double. "Why the hell is he alive? He insulted me Arthur we should just kill him! Better yet let's hang him!"

The double look stunned but a sadistic smirk slowly appeared on his face. "Well, well, well, I was wrong about you for being a git. You're a bit twisted aren't you, lad? Wanting me dead just because I spoke my opinion on you, how kind of you, honestly."

Alfred glared at the double. "Shut the fuck up, you bastard. Who cares about your fucking opinion? You broke the rule and you deserve to be dead for imitating the Queen."

The double lowered his eye-lids; fae green eyes darken with something. Alfred breath caught in his throat at the look in those eyes, those eyes that match wonderfully to his Queen. "My, what a bad king you've become… how interesting, this world has finally improved in my eyes. So sinister, you are, King of Spades…"

Alfred followed that pink tongue of the double as he licked his lips seductively. Suddenly a hand grabbed his ear, pulling it hard.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Alfred yelped at the pull. "Artie, stop!"

"What are you looking at you horny bastard?" Arthur growled at his king. He then glared with jealous eyes at his double. "And you! Get your own!"

"Green-Eyed monster, poppet." The double purred. "But don't feel so threaten, love, I have mine back at home warming my bed real nice, waiting for me to join him."

At that wink, Arthur huffed before releasing his strong grip on his king's ear. "Just keep your dick to yourself, England."

"You know each other?" Yao narrowed his eyes, his voice turned cold.

"How rude of me!" the double gently move the baby to the other side as he bowed with his arm on his midsection. "My name is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland or for short England, I am, in my world, the personification of my country. I am a Land Sentient." He then waves his hand on the child. "And this young laddie here is my child, he is one of my people, he's name is Harrison James Potter."

"When you say, your world?" Yao raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You don't mean this world, do you?"

"It means Yao that this England is from another dimension." Arthur said.

"But then why does he look like you, Artie?" a glare was shot in his way. "Gah! I'm sorry babe! You know you're for me and no one else right? You know I love you and only you right?"

The double, no, England chuckled. "It's alright _Alfred_ it is understandable that you are attracted to me even just a little." England smirked. "I am after all your Queen at the same time not."

"Err—what's that suppose to mean?" England and Arthur couldn't helped but swooned mentally at the adorable confuse look on his face.

"It means that England is me and I am him. I've known him since I met him in a dream many times before and I learn a lot of things about him and vice versa. That is the mystery, the power of the bond that shared one soul." Arthur grumbled when England gave a flirtatious wink at him, smiling teasingly. "Would you stop that shameless flirting?"

"I just can't help it when he looks and acts like my America." England said nonchalantly.  
"And besides, this one has his dark sexy side of his that my America rarely showed. I am attracted to it like a moth to the flame."

_You and I both, mate._ Arthur mentally added as he made eye contact with his double who grins at him.

"Uhm… okay having two Arthur's lusting over me is creepy… but totally awesome!" Alfred grins brightly. "Am I that hot or what?"

"Of course sweetie, you are." Arthur patted the boy's cheek before pinching it really hard. "Just remember who you belong, alright?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Alfred who chuckled nervously. "Ya' know you look hot with that sexy accent of yours when you're angry."

Yao sighed at the two. "Can you please for once focus on the situation at hand? Remember we have a strange man who claims to be from a different world and is the other Arthur. Have your foreplay moments put aside and focus at the most important detail for once."

Yao look down at them disapprovingly.

"Sorry, Yao." Alfred mumbled. Arthur huffed but agreed to his words anyway.

England looked at the three of them. This Yao looked and acted like China from his world, his own dimension where there was a Wizarding War in his Land, his Country. He wondered if what he was doing was alright. He glanced down at the child who was now slumbering. He knew that his precious child is in danger and he had seen enough of his dreaded future to know of his purpose in the War. The least he could do is to prepare him for it.

"Now that we have our minds present can you tell us why you are here?" Yao spoke and then raise a curious eyebrow. "And why are you carrying that child with you?"

Alfred and Arthur looked curiously at the baby.

England closed his eyes, alright play time is over. Instantly he felt the fatigue attacked him for using too much magic and life force to teleport both of them in this world. He slowly opened his tired fae green eyes and started at them sadly.

"Arthur, I wanted to give this child to you. I want you to train him in any way you can until I return for him." Arthur look alarmed.

"What?" Alfred was shocked to hear it.

"You want our Queen to take care of this?" Yao frowned. "Why are you doing this? Giving a child away, especially this child is yours."

"You know the rules, England." Arthur whispered softly at him, eyes soften just a fraction. "A world from another cannot be own."

"I am not saying that I am renouncing my ownership to this child, I just want this child to be safe and this is the perfect place that I can think off. No one would find him here." England bitterly said this as he glanced down sadly at the child. "This boy was destined to enter a war, a war that he will decide the Wizarding World's fate."

"A child?" Yao disbelievingly said. "This child was destined to change the wars fate? He has this much power?"

"Yes, he was born to hold a power to change the world." England brushed softly at the child's cheek."Many will seek him, they will use him, manipulate him to their benefit in order to win the war. I don't want this child to go through all that."

Alfred's eyes darken in anger at the thought of an innocent child being use for such barbaric things. "Then as King I would accept."

Every heads turned to stare in surprise at those words. "Alfred?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"My king, think this through, we have nothing to do with this war!" Yao tried to spoke reasons. "This has nothing to do with us. We have are own war ourselves we don't want to add this into the fray, do we?"

"Yao is right, Alfred." Arthur ignored the harsh glare from England that was sending his way. "This is England's problem not ours."

"How can you say that?" Alfred glared at his Queen and Jack. "Are you going to abandon this child? Even it is not our business but this child, this child needs help and by giving him a perfect childhood that he deserves means getting ourselves included in all this chaos then so be it!"

England was touched by those words. "I was right about that hero-complex of yours, Alfred."

"You know even though I am a king, I am also a hero!" Oh, god, he smiled just like his America.

Arthur smiled softly at his beloved king. "Then if the king wished it, then I will agree on accepting your help. After all England will have to pay for it, do you England?"

England rolled his eyes tiredly. "Of course I will repay the dept that I have for you."

"_Aiya_ why?" Yao begged the heavens above.

"Not to worry, Yao, you won't regret it!" Alfred smiled brightly at him.

"Who says I agreed?"

"Hey, all for one and one for all, right?" without meaning to the king coldly narrowed his blue eyes.

Yao nervously nodded his head feeling the familiar chill of fear that crawled up and down his spine that he knew his king was capable of producing. "Right."

England sighs deeply. "Then let me tell you the lad's history."

And this is how they know the child's destiny since the day he was born, he was meant to kill someone who started the war.

"Arthur? Arthur!" He heard his name called. Arthur blinked suddenly as if waking up from a dream.

"Yes, lad?"

Harrison pouted at him. "You're ignoring me."

"I'm sorry, Harrison. Something occurred to me today." Arthur smiled warmly at him.

"Really? What is it?" Harrison's eyes widen with curiosity causing Arthur to chuckle.

"Well, boy, I already told you about your history correct? About your scar." Harrison nodded his head slowly. He remembered when he was five that he started to hear this small voice in his head. He knew that the King and the Queen aren't his real parents but they tend to act like one when he told them about this mysterious dark voice that keeps whispering him to do bad things.

At the young age, Harrison was told the truth by them about his existence and why he was here, in this world and not his own.

"Yes, you did when I was five." Harrison rubbed his forehead feeling the throbbing power of the entity that is now residing in his head.

"I already taught you everything you know. The History of Magic, the kind of branch that you were born to have and also my own kind of magic but we also taught you some self-defense since we can't let you depend on magic too much. And I believe that it is time for you to learn the actual thing."

"You're saying that I'm going to learn _real_ magic?" Harrison grinned at him feeling the excitement building in.

"You already know the basic of it, so I believe you're ready to handle it." Arthur rubbed his chin. "Though you're still young and magic is hard to learn not without patience and perseverance… are you ready to take this big step?"

"Of course! I will do it!" Harrison stared at his queen with burning determination in his green eyes.

"Alright." Arthur smirked. "That doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you boy, so be prepared."

"Yes!" Harrison cheered. "You're the best!"

Harrison jumped from his seat in order to hug his Queen. His grin was so bright Arthur couldn't help but chuckle as he returns the hug.

"Don't you worry England. I am going to make this boy the strongest of them all and no one would think twice of controlling him." Arthur whispered softly into the boy's black hair, he's green fae-like eyes darkens into coal as he smirked evilly.

_He will be the best..._


End file.
